colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Siblings of Shadow
“For every reaction there is an equal and opposite reaction.” Just as the Child of Light was born from the dreams of the universe, so came the Siblings of Shadow, for the Universe dreamt of more than just naïve beauty. The Universe also had dreams of chaos, of fear and of unregulated destruction. It is easier for one to explain in terms of a spectrum. In the middle, the balance between anarchy and autocracy, the Child of Light resides. But further down one side unregulated chaos lies, and unwavering control down the other. The Universe had dreams of these two, and feared them, but alas could not stop them from being made manifest, and unlike the Child of Light there were born with advanced minds ready to wreak havoc. History The agent of chaos was the Anarchist, who spread destruction without purpose like a plague. Their sibling was the Reformer, who in the manner of despots styled themselves as a divine ruler both just and harsh, though more cruel than understanding. Both of these siblings had terrible power, the Reformer over true matter itself and the Anarchist over dark matter, and in spirit form could cross the barriers of realities whilst also being able to possess organic hosts. The Anarchist’s spirit does not glow, and appears as a dark shape no matter how dark their surroundings for nothing else rivals the darkness they hold. The Reformer however glows in spirit form a multitude of reds, ever changing hue. Whilst the Anarchist destroyed realities at random, the Reformer conquered with a purpose, becoming an emperor over many parts of the cosmos ushering in ‘divine’ reform. The Anarchist was eventually stopped by the Pandimensional Pantheon and the Child of Light, along with their lesser counterparts- the Pandimensional beings- and they imprisoned the Anarchist in a host, in a cage where no darkness can reside, in a state of hibernation. The Reformer however remained free, the biggest enemy to peace that ever was and still is, threatening many over countless years, including Earth and our solar system, but those stories are for another time. Trivia * As with all the greater beings born of the Universes mind only one of them exists, there are not different versions in the different realities. * The Anarchist loves war and often corrupted species for the enjoyment of watching them destroy in hatred. They also enjoyed to lead rulers astray and inspire hatred. He is to blame for the weaknesses in humanity. * The Reformer is to blame for the creation of weak and subservient races, who he bent to his will. * The Reformer, wanting to best the Pandimensional Pantheon who created the Pandimensional beings created a species of his own. He made them out of the most durable matters he could find and gave them life which he stole from the pool of creation in the residence of the Child of Light. After a while he became bored with them and released them into a corner of a reality to do as they wished. They developed and evolved over time to become the Xzorgarvians. Category:Legends Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Character Groups Category:Inorganic Entities Category:Deities